mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Tokyo
TV Tokyo is Japanese television network owned by TV Tokyo Holdings Corporation. The channel broadcasts news, economy, documentaries, information, sports, travel, culinary, music, movies, drama, anime and children's programming. History TV Tokyo was launched on April 22, 1964, under the name Tokyo Channel 12. On the year 1969, the Nikki and MBS signed a memorandum of understanding which stipulates that Tokyo Channel 12 should share programs with Nihon Educational Television. This forms a de facto alliance which lasts until 1975. On the year 1981, Tokyo Channel 12 was renamed as TV Tokyo, the current Japanese name of the company was also assumed in the same year. On the year 1983, TV Tokyo formed the Mega TON Network with TV Osaka, and Aichi Television Broadcasting. The company shifted its head offices from Shiba Park to Toranomon in December 1985. On June 25, 2004, the company assumed it's current English name of TV Tokyo Holdings Corporation. On July 24, 2011, TV Tokyo was stopped analog service, but the ident was appear at 00:00, before the final analog shutdown. On November 7, 2016, TV Tokyo moved it's headquarters to new building at Sumitomo Fudosan Roppongi Grand Tower from it's old studios in Toranomon. Programmings News *''Bookstore'' *''E Morning'' *''News Answer'' *''News Morning Satellite'' *''TXN News'' *''World Business Satellite'' *''Yasuhiro Tase's Weekly News'' Economy *''Nikkei Special: The Cambria Palace'' *''Nikkei Special: The Dawn of Gaia'' Documentaries *''Beauty Giants'' *''Solomon Flow'' Information *''7 Studio Bratch!'' *''Infested'' *''Ladies 4'' Sports *''LPGA Of Japan'' *''Neo Sports'' *''UEFA Champions League'' *''UEFA Europa League'' *''Winning Horse Racing'' Travel & Culinary *''Drive a GO! GO!'' *''Good Trip / Dream Feeling'' *''Saturday Special'' *''Stay at the Countryside?'' Music programming *''Enka Flower Path'' *''Japan Countdown'' *''Yang Yang Singing Studio'' Movies (branded as Theater Gold) Exclusive broadcasting rights *'Buena Vista Pictures' *'DreamWorks Pictures' Drama (branded as Drama 24) *''Majisuka Gakuen'' *''Urakara'' *''Uramiya Honpo'' *''Y. Brave and Devil's Castle'' *''Yukemuri Sniper'' Anime *''A Penguin's Troubles'' *''Ace of Diamond'' *''Ace of Diamond Act II'' *''Alfred J. Kwak'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Aikatsu Friends!'' *''Aikatsu Stars!'' *''Air Gear'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''Alfred J. Kwak'' *''AM Driver'' *''Arata: The Legend'' *''Azumanga Daioh'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' *''B-Daman Fireblast'' *''Baby & Me'' *''Baka and Test'' *''Baka and Test Ni!'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan Battle Planet'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi'' *''Battle Athletes Victory'' *''Bararappa'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster: Excellion'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu'' *''Beyblade Burst Gaichi'' *''Beyblade Burst God'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows'' *''Blue Seed'' *''BoBoiBoy'' *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Buso Renkin'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Captain Tsubasa (2018)'' *''Captain Tsubasa J'' *''Captain Tsubasa - Road to 2002'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: High School Arc Cont.'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Shinemon'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Croket!'' *''Cross Game'' *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Dandoh!'' *''DD Fist of the North Star (2013)'' *''Dennou Boukenki Webdiver'' *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' *''Elemental Gelade'' *''Excel Saga'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Fair, then Partly Piggy'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fairy Tail Zero'' *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' *''Flint The Time Detective'' *''Fortune Arterial: Akai Yakusoku'' *''Forza! Hidemaru'' *''Fushigi Yuugi'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Fruits Basket (2019)'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''Future Card Buddyfight 100'' *''Future Card Buddyfight Triple D'' *''Future Card Buddyfight X'' *''Future Card Buddyfight X: All-Star Fight'' *''Future Card Buddyfight Ace'' *''Gakkyu-oh Yamazaki'' *''Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger'' *''Gensomaden Saiyuki'' *''Gensomaden Saiyuki RELOAD'' *''Gensomaden Saiyuki RELOAD GUNLOCK'' *''Ghost Hunt'' *''Gintama'' *''Gintama' *Gintama': Enchosen'' *''Gintama°'' *''Gintama.'' *''Gintama. Porori'' *''Gintama. Shirogane no Tamashii'' *''Gokudo the Adventurer'' *''Golgo 13'' *''Good Luck Girl!'' *''Gosick'' *''Grappler Baki TV'' *''Gungrave'' *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''.hack//Roots'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler!!'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler: Cuties'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hikaru no Go: New Year Special'' *''Idol Densetsu Eriko'' *''Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone'' *''Inazuma Eleven Go: Galaxy'' *''Inazuma Eleven: Ares'' *''Inazuma Eleven: Orion'' *''Infinite Ryvius'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jewelpet Happiness'' *''Jewelpet Kira Deco!'' *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' *''Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl'' *''Jubei-chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu'' *''Kamichama Karin' *Kamisama Kiss'' *''Kiba'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' (as Shining Revolution in Anierica countries) *''Kirarin Revolution Stage 3'' (as Shining Revolution at the Next Stage in Anierica countries) *''Last Exile'' *''Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing'' *''Level E'' *''Little Battlers Experience'' *''Little Battlers Experience W'' *''Little Battlers Experience Wars'' *''Love Hina'' Children's programmings Animated series *''Animaniacs'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''DuckTales'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness'' Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Japan Category:Launched in 1964